


Plastic Keys

by starblossoms59



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: HBD Nozomu!, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Senior trio appear in omake-thing at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:28:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27454273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starblossoms59/pseuds/starblossoms59
Summary: Ren is persuaded by his classmates to wear a skirt for the school festival.Nozomu decides to use that to his advantage.
Relationships: Munakata Ren/Nanase Nozomu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Plastic Keys

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Nozomu. Your [birthday art](https://twitter.com/tohiro1/status/1325456218693890050) slayed me in many ways.

It was difficult for Ren to describe his time in high school as "normal." After all, in just two short years, he had joined a band, played in a string of auditions with said band, and joined a talent company as the keyboardist of the band.

But even if he was now an official talent for Tsukino Productions ( _the_ Tsukino Productions!), he was still, above all else, a third year high school student. So just like most of his peers, he was going to class, studying lots, and anxiously preparing for his entrance exams. And now, he also had to help out at a major school event: the school festival.

Which leads to his current predicament.

"Munakata-kun looks so _cute!_ " his classmate cooed. "Ah, I knew you'd look good in this!"

Ren's face was completely scarlet. "How did I get talked into this..?" he murmured as he looked down at himself.

"Aww, no need to be shy. It's just a cosplay!" his classmate giggled, covering her mouth with her hand as she did. "I'm surprised that you fit in that skirt though. You must have a dainty waist!"

"…Hmgh." Ren bowed his head, his blush deepening.

"No worries, you look perfect!" she assured him. "Alright, I'm going to help the others with their makeup." And with that, she was gone.

"…Perfect." Ren's eyes looked back down at the blue bow, cream sweater, plaid skirt, and knee-high socks he was wearing. If he had a mirror, he would have surely been able to see the ribbons tied in his hair. "It's just a cosplay…"

_But why did they give me a cosplay meant for a girl?!_

"Ren—!"

Ren yelped when someone rammed into his side, enveloping him in a tight embrace. "N-Nozomu!"

"Uwa!" Nozomu's eyes bulged. "Ren-chan looks super cute!"

"W-wha..?!" Ren spluttered. "D-don't call me that!"

"Hm, oh yeah! You're supposed to be one of the girls from that manga all the girls in class have been raving about, right?" Nozomu beamed and fiddled with one of the ribbons in Ren's hair. "It suits you."

"I am not a girl," Ren grumbled.

"You're just as pretty as one, no worries!"

Ren nearly leapt out of his skin when Nozomu planted a kiss on his cheek. With speed he never knew he was capable of achieving, he slapped a hand over Nozomu's mouth.

"Don't do that!"

"Eh? Why?"

"Why..?" Ren's voice lowered to a hushed whisper. "P-people could see us, and that's embarrassing!" Besides, SOARA is an official talent now, and we have a dating ban in place!"

"Oh yeah. Right. Entertainment logistics." Nozomu leaned down. "I still think Ren looks cuter than everyone here," he murmured.

"Nozomu…"

"Also, you know that I'm cosplaying your character's love interest, right?"

"…You read the manga so you could match me, didn't you."

Nozomu beamed. "She plays the piano too, your character!"

"Nozomu."

"Okay, no more embarrassing Ren." Nozomu released Ren from his clutches. "Oh yeah, Sora said he and Sou-senpai and Mori-senpai wanted to visit today, but they all have work, so boo."

"That's okay," Ren murmured, "I don't want them to see me like this."

"Eh? But Sou-senpai said he'd love nothing more than to ditch if that meant seeing Ren in a skirt."

"Wha—?!"

"Kidding, kidding! It was actually Sora who said that."

" _Nozomu!_ "

* * *

Ren and Nozomu's class had decided to do a cosplay café for the festival. And naturally, it was a rather big hit.

"Well, it helps that we've got two actual idols working here with us!" one of their classmates laughed.

"SOARA's charismatic bassist at your service!" Nozomu sang, clearly having loads of fun with his duties as one of the cosplayers.

Ren, however, was still rather embarrassed. The sheer number of people who had seen him in his skirt was a hundred plus too many for his tastes, and with at least the locals knowing that he was the heir to a dojo with generations of history? _Humiliating_ barely began to cover that feeling.

"Ren." Nozomu suddenly clapped the boy's shoulder, causing him to jump. "Relax a bit. You're fine! People think you look great."

"I don't _feel_ great," Ren murmured. "Why did I let the girls talk me into this again..?"

"You were just being nice is all." Nozomu beamed. "Come on, relax a bit. We're getting the rest of the day off after lunch rush, so let's just push through!"

"…Mm. Okay."

* * *

"Good work, Munakata." His classmate gave him a once over. "The girls must've had fun putting you in that, huh."

Ren smiled sheepishly in response.

"Well, enjoy the festival!"

"Mm. You too." The ribbons in his hair bounced slightly as he bowed.

"Ren-chan!"

Ren huffed when an arm wrapped around his shoulders. "Don't call me that, Nozomu."

"Sorry, sorry." Nozomu beamed. "You're done, right?"

"Yeah. I just need to change and then we can enjoy the festival together, okay?"

"Don't change yet."

Ren blinked. "Huh?"

"We can do that later." Nozomu took Ren's hand in his. "Come on, I wanna do something!"

"Nozomu, wait—ah!" Ren stumbled slightly as he was dragged out of the room by the other. Blue eyes wavered cautiously as Nozomu led him through the crowded hallways, until finally, at long last, they had stumbled upon a familiar room.

"Pardon the intrusion…" Nozomu slid the door open. "Ooo! Empty, just as I thought!"

"Nozomu? Why are we..?"

Nozomu stepped into the room, dragging Ren inside as well. The door slid shut with a soft clank behind them, cutting off the sounds of the festival.

"It's weird being in here without our senpais," Nozomu mused.

"It is," Ren said, squeezing Nozomu's hand in agreement. "But, um, why are we in our old practice room? I thought you'd want to check out all the other booths like usual…"

"I do, but I have plenty of time for that tomorrow too!" Nozomu pulled Ren further into the room, up to where the instruments were set up. "I wanna do something else first."

Ren tilted his head. "Which is..?"

"This is our last school festival, yeah?"

Ren nodded. "Yeah."

Nozomu turned and gave Ren a smile. "And this room is a pretty special place, yeah?"

Ren looked down at the keyboard in front of him. "Yeah…"

"And…" Nozomu wrapped his arms around Ren's waist. "Seeing Ren in a skirt has made me really happy."

Ren tensed when he felt a familiar bulge against his stomach. "N-Nozomu…"

"Ren." Nozomu pressed his lips against Ren's ear. "Let's do it."

"D-do what..?"

"Have sex!"

"Eh?!" Ren shook his head. "Wait, hold on...in here? _Now?!_ "

"It'll be memorable, don't you think?"

"Mem—Nozomu, wait!" Ren pushed against his boyfriend's chest. "W-we're at school, a-and..!"

"But this is the school festival, and we're off duty. Nobody is looking for us, and nobody's gonna come in here." Nozomu licked Ren's ear, causing the boy to jump. "Come on, Ren. Let's make our last festival something to remember!"

Ren bit his lip when Nozomu pulled him closer. "But what if..?"

"Ren, you're thinking too much." Nozomu smiled. "Believe me: they won't."

"B-but…"

"Ren." Nozomu squeezed his torso. "Trust me."

"Nozomu…" Slowly, Ren felt his body relax in Nozomu's grip. "…Okay."

"Yay!"

Ren smiled wryly and opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by Nozomu crashing their lips together instead. The kiss quickly deepened as Nozomu pushed Ren against the wall, just out of sight from the nearby windows.

"N-Nozo...mngh." Ren pressed the back of his hand to his mouth as Nozomu loosened his bow and his collar. Warm hands lifted the ends of his shirt and sweater, then wriggled underneath to press against smooth skin. "Hmgh…"

"Ren," Nozomu purred. "Silky smooth."

"Hng!" Ren closed his eyes when a finger brushed over his nipple. Nozomu giggled and traced circles over the lumps, enjoying the way they hardened beneath his fingertips.

"Does it feel good, Ren? You seem excited."

"Huh..?" A wave of embarrassment washed over Ren when he realized there was a slight bump showing through his skirt. "N-no…"

"Is it okay if I move on?"

Ren swallowed, then nodded.

"Okay!"

Ren shivered when Nozomu's hands left his chest, already missing their warmth. He bit his lip when Nozomu pressed on the lump bulging through the skirt, laughing when Ren flailed a bit.

"I'll fix that, no worries!"

"Nozomu…" His eyes fluttered shut when their lips met for a tender kiss. Gradually, with Nozomu's aid, his back slid down the wall until he was sitting on the floor.

"You okay?"

Ren nodded.

"Okay."

Nozomu reached under the hem of the skirt, fingers resting on the waistband of Ren's underwear. He swiftly pulled down, tugging on the fabric until he had pulled them off Ren's legs and tossed it aside.

"Hwa!" Ren instinctively slapped his hands against himself the second cold air hit his lower body.

"Ren has nice legs," Nozomu cooed, thumbs rubbing circles against Ren's thighs, admiring the way pale skin was being sandwiched by the fabric of Ren's socks and the hem of his skirt.

"D-don't you want everything else off too?"

"Nah, keep it on." Nozomu smirked. "Ren looks cute in this."

Ren's ears flushed red as he turned away, murmuring something that suspiciously sounded like "not cute." Nozomu stifled a snicker as he pushed Ren's knees apart, sliding into the gap between them. A shiver crawled down Ren's spine when Nozomu lifted the front of the skirt, burgundy eyes glimmering as he examined the sight before him.

"D-do you have to look at it..?"

"Why not?" But Nozomu let the skirt fall anyways. His hands wrapped around Ren's waist and coaxed the other to move forward, sliding into Nozomu's lap. Ren instinctively linked his fingers behind Nozomu's neck as he was pulled into yet another kiss.

When they broke the liplock, Ren heard a bottle being uncapped. His body tensed when a soft wheeze filled the air, followed by the sound of wet skin slapping wet skin. Then the back of his skirt was lifted and a familiar object pressed against the entrance.

"Ready?"

Ren shifted in Nozomu's lap, then nodded.

"Going in!"

Ren gasped when the first finger pressed inside. For a moment, the feeling reminded him of the first time he had been embraced by Nozomu—how the pain he felt had been enough to make him burst into tears, prompting the end of their first attempt at lovemaking. But the nauseous feeling quickly subsided, replaced by an even more powerful feeling: pleasure.

"Your eyebrows look like caterpillars."

Ren furrowed his eyebrows even more. "You can move."

"Okay."

The finger began thrusting in and out at a steady pace. Ren grimaced at each entrance, trying his best to reacquaint himself with the feeling.

"More's okay, Nozomu."

"Roger."

Ren's jaw dropped when he felt the second finger press inside, scissoring further into his body. His hips rocked against Nozomu's pelvis as Nozomu plunged deeper inside.

"M-more…"

A third finger slithered its way inside, causing Ren to whimper.

"Three's a magic number," Nozomu purred as he spread his fingers.

"N-Nozomu…" Ren buried his face in Nozomu's neck as his fingers continued tickling his innards, stretching more and more stubborn muscle the further they plunged into his body. "Mmngh…"

Nozomu pressed a kiss to Ren's lips. "Hm, I think you're ready."

"W-wha…" Ren yelped when the fingers pulled out. "A-already?"

"Well, Ren's all stretched out! And…" Nozomu giggled as he nudged the bundle in Ren's skirt. "Ren's really hard right now."

"D-don't touch—" Ren shrieked when Nozomu lifted the skirt and squeezed the lump. "Nozomu!"

"So cute~!"

"Stop that!" Ren's blush darkened. "J-just do me already..!"

"Uwa, Ren's asking me for it! How rare! Okay, I will in a second." Nozomu reached into his pocket and pulled out two metallic packets. One packet was opened and the plastic rolled onto Ren's length, causing the boy to stare down at himself, slightly gaping in confusion.

"Why..?"

"Don't wanna make a mess." Nozomu opened the bottle of lube and spilled the contents over his condom-covered self. Ren watched, eyes waving with a combination of shame and arousal, as Nozomu lubricated himself.

"Ren-chan, why do you look so sad?"

"…You're still saying that despite already seeing that I'm not a girl?"

"Ren, Ren-kun, Ren-chan, whatever. Ren is gorgeous no matter what." Nozomu smirked. "Especially when Ren's dick is drooling for me."

"W-wha..?!" Ren covered his mouth to stifle his scream of embarrassment.

"Ren-Ren, come back to me!" Nozomu lowered Ren's arms, shoulders shaking with laughter.

"H-how can you say that so casually?!"

"Eh, but I'm just saying what I think is true."

A whine crawled up the back of Ren's throat. Nozomu snorted, then planted a kiss on his boyfriend's nose.

"Ren's adorable even when his face matches my image color!"

"Nozomu…"

"Here, Ren."

Nozomu's arms hooked underneath Ren's armpits, pulling the other up to a stand. He blinked when Nozomu pulled him away from the wall, bringing him towards the electronic keyboard sitting nearby.

"Nozomu?"

"Here."

Ren blinked as he was turned around so he was facing away from Nozomu. A shiver crawled down his spine when the back of his skirt was lifted.

"Nozomu, what..?" He yelped when Nozomu leaned against his back, pushing him towards the instrument in front of him.

"Let's have sex over the keyboard."

"Wha— _no!_ W-we're going to break—!" Ren squealed when Nozomu pressed inside. The feeling of himself constricting around the head of Nozomu's dick was enough to cause his entire body to lose power. "Ahh..!"

"Uwa, it's tight," Nozomu mumbled.

"N-Nozomu…" Ren whined softly when Nozomu slid out, only to squeak when he pushed back inside. His boyfriend's hands rose to grasp his hips as his legs wobbled, the skirt swaying as he tried to steady himself. "Nozomu…big…"

"Ren feels nice." Nozomu buried his nose in Ren's hair. "Very good."

"Nozomu," Ren moaned softly, rocking in Nozomu's grip. "M-more…"

"Okay."

Nozomu pulled out and adjusted his grip on Ren's hips. Ren stared down at the electronic keyboard in front of him, grateful that he could not see his reflection in the keys. But when Nozomu pressed back inside, he quickly found he had no choice but to brace his hands against the instrument.

"N-Nozomu..!" Ren whimpered as Nozomu's pace hastened. "A-ah...ahh..!" The fabric of the skirt rubbed harshly against his skin as he rocked back and forth, desperately trying to meet with Nozomu's thrusts. "Ahh...haaa..!" Blue eyes squeezed shut when Nozomu's lips pressed against his ear, nibbling, sucking, and licking smooth skin. "Ngh...hah…"

"You know?" Nozomu's voice sent a warm tremor through Ren's body. "I wonder what kind of music would come outta this thing if we turned it on."

"Turn…" Ren's head shot up. "Wha—no! If we turn it on, someone will definitely hear us!"

"Wouldn't they hear you first?" A squelch, followed by a whimper filled the air as Nozomu shook his hips. "Ren's not exactly being quiet right now."

"Hnnnn…" Ren's hand shakily reached out and pressed the power button. He then moved the volume dial to the lowest sound setting.

"Woah, I didn't think you'd actually do it!" Nozomu laughed as he pulled out completely, causing Ren to whine in protest at the sudden feeling of emptiness settling in his stomach. "Okay, well, in that case…"

Ren's tongue pressed against the roof of his mouth when Nozomu grasped his wrists, guiding them atop the black and white keys. His hands remained poised when Nozomu let go to grab his hips, realigning himself with Ren's entrance.

"One, and a…" He shoved inside.

"EEK!"

A cacophony of notes filled Ren's ears as his body dipped forward, hands and arms smashing against the keyboard. Sapphire eyes remained fixed on the wall, a shaky pant spilling from his lips as pleasure continued coursing through his veins.

"…So that's what it sounds like when I hit it." There was a smirk laced in Nozomu's tone. "Ren's sweet spot makes a pretty nice sound."

"Hnngh..!" Ren whimpered.

"Can I ask for a refrain?"

"Nozo...mgh!" Another string of notes rang in the air when Nozomu hit the spot again. "Hngh...hah..!"

"You okay?"

Ren nodded. Nozomu combed his fingers through Ren's hair, pressing gentle kisses against Ren's ears as his pace hastened.

"C-c-can't..!" Ren gasped between thrusts. "I can't..!"

"Too good?"

Ren moaned when he felt warm fingers wrapping around the head of his dick.

"Nozomu, p-please..!"

"I'm close too, no worries." Nozomu pressed a kiss to Ren's cheek. "One more time."

He slammed back inside. A whimper filled the air as Ren broke, body collapsing against the keyboard as he did, trembling from release. Nozomu pried Ren off of the instrument, pulling him backwards until he was leaning against the back wall of the classroom. Slowly, the two slid down the wall, Ren falling into Nozomu's lap as they sat on the floor. Ren gagged when he felt Nozomu's dick slide even deeper inside his body, then moaned when he felt a warm sensation swelling from within, indicating Nozomu had reached his peak.

"Hot," Nozomu murmured.

"Hnngh…" Ren slumped against Nozomu's grip. "Feels good…"

"Ren is really pretty."

Ren looked down at himself, taking in how his skirt fell around his exposed condom-covered self, the tip of the rubber filled with filthy fluids, and the mismatched heights of his socks, which had fallen from all of the movement.

"Not pretty," he muttered.

"Hmm. You're right." Nozomu pressed his lips against Ren's ear. "Ren is sexy too."

"Nozomu..!"

"I love you, Ren."

Ren's eyes fluttered when Nozomu pulled him into a gentle kiss.

"I love you too, Nozomu," he whispered.

"Your ribbons fell out. Sorry…"

Ren blinked, then chuckled. "Is that what you should be worried about?"

"Well, they added to Ren's cuteness…"

There was a sticky sound as Ren moved forward, pulling away from Nozomu, only to turn around and settle back in the other's lap.

"Am I really that cute?" he asked, lacing his fingers behind Nozomu's neck as he did.

Nozomu beamed. "Ren will be cute to me no matter what."

Ren hummed softly, then leaned forward and locked their lips together in a tender kiss.

* * *

**_Several Years Later..._ **

"He said a truth!" Sora cackled and placed his hands on his hips. "Alrightys! What's the most interesting place where you and Ren have banged?"

Ren choked on his drink. Nozomu beamed.

"On his keyboard."

Morihito's eyebrows shot up. Soushi stared at Nozomu with a murderous gleam in his eyes.

"Wait, the one in his room?" Sora asked.

"Mmm, no. But good idea!" Nozomu laughed. "No, it was the one at school. Our high school!"

Ren flapped his arms. "N- _Nozomu!_ "

"WHAT? You guys were already having sex in high school?!" Sora screamed.

"Sora…"

"Mori, the kids were having _sex!_ In _high school!"_

"We all heard the first time," Soushi grumbled.

"Ren, I'm surprised you agreed to it," Morihito remarked.

"It was Nozomu's fault!" Ren screamed. "He apparently really liked seeing me in a skirt, and—"

" _Skirt?_ " Soushi hissed.

"School festival!" Nozomu chirped. "Remember? You asked me for photos—"

"I did _not_..!"

"Uwaaaa!" Sora shook his finger at Nozomu, eyes wide in disbelief. "N-Nozomu, so bold and _perverted!_ "

"Sora-senpai?!"

"It was still good," Nozomu sighed. "Ren is super cute."

Ren buried his face in his hands and screamed in embarrassment.

**Author's Note:**

> Friend asked me for keyboard sex. I said no, and then proceeded to write keyboard sex.
> 
> Ren's outfit: it's what his actor wore for the school revo ad libs, with bonus ribbons. (It was cute dammit.)
> 
> Thanks for reading TwT


End file.
